Italy
Feliciano Vargas is a main character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. He is the representation of northern Italy (イタリア, Italia), and is part of the Axis Powers. He is also referred to as Italy Veneziano (イタリア=ヴェネチアーノ, Italia Venechiano), and has an older brother known as Italy Romano (イタリア=ロマーノ, Italia Romano). Appearance He has short brown hair and brown eyes, with the curl on the left side of his head acting as his erogenous zone when stroked or pulled. He wears a blue uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots. In the earlier strips, his hair was smoother and his curl was drawn smaller, a change which was noted in a gag illustration. Feliciano's eyes were depicted as gray in the earliest artwork of him, but quickly changed to brown. In his first appearance in both versions of the manga and the first two episodes of the anime, he wore a tan uniform that looked almost similar to his brother's, aside from being drawn as a jumpsuit in the manga (though it was shown as a two-piece suit in the anime). As a child, he wore dresses and was mistakenly thought to be a girl by Holy Roman Empire and others. Often when not in uniform, he can be seen dressed in a white sailor suit-style top (with blue collar, necktie, and sleeve bands) and blue pants. Personality And Interests A cheerful, energetic Latiano boy that went from being the kin of Ancient Rome, to an irresponsible crybaby. He loves pasta, pizza, gelato, and cheese. Though he relies on Ludwig a lot, Feliciano doesn't really listen to what he says. His hobbies include cooking, siestas, painting, and singing. In the webcomic and the first drama CD, it is noted that he frequently gets stomach pains due to overindulging on gelato. Feliciano is shown to have a compulsion of stripping off all of his clothes for his daily 3PM "siestas", and usually forgets to put his pants back on after he wakes back up (causing Ludwig to have to lend him a pair of his own). His public nudity has become notorious enough to where Vash will fire upon him if he catches him streaking throughout his homeland. He also has the verbal tic of making a "Ve" sound, though in the anime adaptation, he makes other onomatopoeic sounds as well, a more notable one being a chant of "Herahera" (a Japanese onomatopoeia which means "acting foolishly" or "frivolous") . Though he was relatively weak and timid as a child, he was able to take on Sadiq single-handedly at one point. Relationships Ludwig (Germany) Main article: Ludwig After being found in an orange crate (a crate of tomatoes in the published manga and anime adaptations), Feliciano became his prisoner, then ally. With Kiku, they formed the Axis Powers. Despite their differences, Ludwig and Feliciano are rather close. It is hinted, though not outright confirmed, that Ludwig may be Feliciano's long-lost childhood love, Holy Roman Empire. Honda Kiku (Japan) Main article: Honda Kiku Though the two seemed to meet for the first time when forming the Axis, Feliciano had actually "met" a younger Kiku once before, in a prophetic dream he had as a child. Kiku is shown to become visibly disturbed at Feliciano's nudity and "shamelessness," and asks that he put clothes on. Due to having had to experience Feliciano's reckless driving, Kiku became inspired to invent safer Japanese cars. Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano) Main article: Lovino Vargas Having been seperated for a long time, the two brothers don't get along very well. Although Lovino seems tougher than him, both of them are actually cowards and ineffectual. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: ''[[Francis Bonnefoy|''Francis Bonnefoy]] A young Feliciano (Chibitalia) grew up with a teenage Francis. The two got along well until Chibitalia was taken to spend time with Roman Empire and when he returned, Francis only wanted to gain control of him. Feliciano still refers to Francis as "France nii-chan" and has visited him a number of times. Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) Main Article: ''[[Feliks Łukasiewicz|''Feliks Łukasiewicz]] Feliciano and Feliks are shown to be good friends in a few of the "Extra Stories" and Comic Diary strips, and have known each other since they were small children. It was Feliks who gave Feliciano the idea to make an ejectable seat in Ludwig's Kubelwagon, as he had previously designed an airplane with one (which backfired on him). Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Main Article: ''[[Roderich Edelstein|''Roderich Edelstein]] Roderich took control over young Feliciano. He helped raise Feliciano, with the assistance of Elizabeta, in Holy Roman Empire's house. In The Anime Feliciano appears in Episode 01, towards the end of the meeting. He offers to speak, but when he is called upon, he lets out a cry of "PASTA!" instead of presenting data. He is formally introduced in Episode 02, after Ludwig finds him hiding in the tomato crate, and is taken captive, but eventually kicked out and sent back home after he annoys the other man with a stereotype-filled song about Germans. Feliciano later returns to work for Ludwig after becoming poor, and eventually becomes his ally in the lead-up to WWII. In Episode 08, he winds up kidnapped by the Allied Forces, but is sent back twice after annoying them each time. On the third attempt, he is used as bait for Ludwig and both wind up captured, Feliciano proceeding to confess to the Allies that Ludwig is a fan of BDSM and has a collection of erotica. In Episode 15, he discovers that Kiku also happens to have some degree of perversion, after seeing his erotic woodblock art. In the anime adaptation, Feliciano's hair is changed to auburn, while his tie is colored blue. His eyes were also changed to amber, a more "golden" shade than what they appear as in manga illustrations. The first DVD of the anime contained a remixed version of his Marukaite Chikyuu, while the fifth DVD contained a version sung by him as "Chibitalia." Trivia *The birthdate given in his profile, March 17th, corresponds with the date of the formation of the "Kingdom Of Italy" (Regno d'Italia) in 1861. As Feliciano is shown in the strips to have existed for centuries before, it is likely that the Vargas brothers use the date of the Italian Unification to celebrate their birthdays with, as a unified Italy. The formation date of the Italian Republic (Repubblica Italiana) is actually June 2nd. *Though Feliciano was represented with the flag for the Kingdom Of Italy in the original webcomic, the published manga and later media use the modern Italian flag. *His full nation name, Italy Veneziano (or just "Veneziano") is derived from Venezia, the Italian name for Venice, a city in Northern Italy. In the strips, he is simply referred to by the others as Italy, with his brother only referring to him as Veneziano. The name North Italy is also used to differentiate him from his brother. *The exact inspiration behind his human name was not stated by Hidekaz Himaruya, though it is to be noted that Vargas ''is a Spanish surname and not Italian (though it has Latin roots, like both languages). But it is believed that ''Vargas may have been derived from the artist Alberto Vargas, who was famous for his WWII "Vargas Girls" pin-up art. Likewise, Feliciano ('which comes from'' "felice," happy one) is an uncommon given name in Italy, and is more common as a surname. It is possible that it might have been inspired by the Italian calligrapher Felice Feliciano. *In the strip '''Let's Assist The French Economy!', his right nipple is revealed to represent Corsica and winds up claimed by Francis. His right pectoral area is also said to represent both Savoy and Nice. *In Contrary To The Italian Image, it is revealed in a footnote that Feliciano suffers from the medical condition phimosis (which makes it difficult for the foreskin of the penis to be retracted), due to Italy ranking #2 in frequent cases of it. *In the webcomic strip Italy's Big Brother, Ludwig reveals that Feliciano happens to share Germanic blood with him (presumably due to the German conquests of Italy after the fall of the Roman Empire). This noticeably angers Lovino, who was later said to be of Arabic blood by Himaruya. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Axis Powers Characters Category:European Characters